Lovefool
by TheSailorWitch
Summary: "Não está se esquecendo de nada?" "Sim! – respondeu, encarando-o pela segunda vez naquela manhã – Nunca mais se aproxime de mim com suas macumbas." ० SasuSaku ० UA
1. Chapter 1

**X** Naruto não me pertence

**X **Leu? Gostou? Que tal deixar uma review?

**Lovefool**

_Capítulo 1 de 2_

A manhã começou comum como sempre. Acordou, banhou-se, engoliu uma torrada, saiu atrasada e deu-se ao trabalho de se atrasar um pouco mais pelo fato de não resistir a um bom chocolate quente da cafeteria próxima à sua casa. Era inverno, afinal.

O comum foi se quebrando à medida que seus passos se apressaram em direção à universidade onde cursava o terceiro ano de medicina.

Lembrava-se de ter anotado em um _post-it_ rosa – combinando com seus cabelos longos que insistiam em ficar desarrumados – que teria que ser mais pontual se quisesse ter um futuro como médica. Sabia como era frustrante esperar – principalmente porque esperava há exatamente três anos um pedido de Uchiha Sasuke para que saísse com ele.

Sasuke, sobrenome Uchiha. Alto, moreno, atlético... Sensual, arriscava-se a dizer. Cursava o quarto ano de direito – especialização: direito criminal. Ela sempre achou que ele daria um belo vingador – vingando seus clientes das abominações cometidas por terceiros. Acrescentando uma _katana_ e uma camisa aberta mostrando um belo pedaço de peitoral na visão que tinha do seu homem perfeito – e futuro marido, obrigada – tudo parecia ainda melhor.

Assim que atravessou o portão de entrada da universidade, deu um tropeço que os mais engraçadinhos chamariam de épico. Seus pés se enroscaram um no outro – ops! – fazendo com que ela fosse de encontro ao chão. Pior do que tropeçar nos próprios pés e ralar os cotovelos e joelhos no chão, é tropeçar nos próprios pés e ralar os cotovelos e joelhos na frente de Uchiha Sasuke – apenas futuro namorado a partir desse momento, pois duvidava que ele quisesse se casar com uma desastrada.

Preocupada em esconder os machucados, as bochechas coradas e juntar os livros que derrubara no chão, por pouco não notou uma mão estendida em sua direção. Mão pálida de belos traços, dedos fortes e...

- Hey, você vai aceitar minha ajuda ou não? Eu preciso ir para a aula.

Automaticamente segurou a mão, levantando-se com a ajuda do bonito – mais meio grosso, confessava – futuro namorado.

- O-obrigada! – gaguejou pateticamente, encarando seu belo nariz – só encararia os olhos no próximo passo da relação amorosa, se é que assim podia chamar.

Em seguida pegou os livros que o garoto lhe estendia, tomando cuidado para não encostar seus dedos nos dele e levar um choque.

Ele a olhou dos pés ao último fio de cabelo arrepiado – tudo na duração exata de um minuto – antes de esfregar o dedo indicador no canto esquerdo de sua boca agora seca. Ele tinha um toque macio, mais ainda do que imaginara.

- Estava sujo. Cappuccino? – perguntou, dando um sorriso de canto sem revelar os dentes brancos.

- Chocolate quente. – respondeu, antes de dizer um "obrigado novamente" e partir em direção à sala.

Já sentada em sua carteira na sala de aula, notou que seus livros cheiravam a café, chocolate e canela.

("-Estava sujo. Cappuccino?")

Relembrando os fatos, finalmente notara um _post-it_ amarelo grudado na capa do livro de anatomia. Aquilo sempre estivera ali?

Escrito em tinta preta estava um número de telefone: xxxx-666. 666, o número do...

Só podia ser um sinal. Desde pequena mamãe lhe ensinara que não se deve brincar com essas coisas. Amassou o papelzinho e o jogou no lixo. E o arrependimento lhe abateu.

* * *

A manhã começou diferente do comum. Acordou, banhou-se, engoliu uma torrada, saiu atrasada... Mas a cafeteria de sempre estava fechada. Ela sabia. Aquele _post-it_ amarelo estava carregado de sentimentos ruins.

Irritada, foi para a universidade – chegando no horário certo como não fazia há muito tempo. Sua raiva era tanta que, pisoteando duramente o chão, tropeçou nos próprios pés. Novamente.

- Merda! – bradou, logo em seguida notando uma mão estendida para si. Dessa vez o encarou nos olhos, afinal, não queria mais uma relação com alguém que lhe passara azar por meio de um papel.

Levantou-se sozinha, ignorando a expressão curiosa de seu ex-futuro namorado. Sem dizer nada, começou a caminhar para a sala até ouvir um chamado.

- Não está se esquecendo de nada?

- Sim! – respondeu, encarando-o pela segunda vez naquela manhã – Nunca mais se aproxime de mim com suas macumbas.

- Como é que é sua maluca? Eu estava me referindo ao seu livro! – bradou o moreno, lançando-lhe o objeto – E eu com certeza não me aproximarei mais de você.

- Hum! Metido! – gritou enquanto via as costas do rapaz se afastando.

Chegando à sala, logo resolveu verificar se não havia outro bilhete em seu livro com alguma maldição ou algo do gênero.

Não havia nada.

Resolveu procurar novamente, sendo interrompida por sua amiga loira Yamanaka Ino.

- Hey testuda! Você viu o _post-it_ com o meu novo número de celular que eu grudei no seu livro há alguns dias?

- _Post... It_? – respondeu, com o coração começando a pesar no peito.

- Sim, _post-it_. Aquele papelzinho colorido que gruda. – explicou Ino, como se estivesse falando com uma criança – Eu lhe avisei que estaria deixando no meio do seu livro um papel com meu novo número, lembra?

E a loura apenas teve tempo ver os cabelos rosados esvoaçando enquanto Sakura corria para fora da sala.

* * *

_Fim do primeiro capítulo_

_x_

~Olá!

Já faz um bom tempo que venho escrevendo essa fic, apesar de ela ser curta. Minha inspiração não é a mesma de antigamente.

É uma fanfiction bem bobinha, mas espero que se divirtam e, se possível, deixem reviews dizendo o que acharam.

Como alguns já devem ter percebido, o título foi tirado da música "Loveool" do The Cardigans.

Fuuuu~


	2. Chapter 2

**X** Naruto não me pertence

**X **Leu? Gostou? Que tal deixar uma review?

**Lovefool**

_Capítulo 2 de 2_

Até aquele dia ela nunca havia notado quão grande era a universidade em que estudava. Havia apenas seguido placas aleatórias com indicações sobre a direção do prédio de direito e logo estava perdida.

Já cansada de correr, encostou-se na parede mais próxima do prédio desconhecido no qual se encontrava.

- Burra, burra, burra! Eu havia me esquecido do maldito bilhete com o novo número daquela porca.

Bufando, notou que sua única companhia no corredor era uma maquina automática de café. Pescou uma moeda em seu bolso e, antes que seu dedo pudesse apertar a tecla "chocolate quente" – ainda não havia tomado sua bebida matinal – lembrou-se do cheiro que Sasuke – ex-futuro marido e ex-futuro namorado – deixara em seus livros.

Correndo os olhos pela máquina, encontrou a opção. Apertou "cappuccino" e esperou pela preparação da bebida.

Assim que levou o líquido à boca e sentiu a mistura de canela, café e chocolate, pensou que o Uchiha escondia algo de doce sob a grosseria inicial de seu primeiro encontro com ele.

Sorriu e, virando-se distraidamente para recomeçar sua busca, trombou com alguém.

- Ai, droga! Desculpa, desculpa, desculpa! – falou, vendo o estrago que fizera na camisa branca da vítima.

- Você não olha por onde anda sua maluca?

Logo reconheceu a voz – assim como o apelido nada agradável.

- Sasuke!

- Como você sabe meu nome?

- Oras, você é meu ex-futuro namorado e noivo e... – instantaneamente ficou branca ao perceber o que falara.

- Como? Ah, você é a louca que impregnou meu nariz com o cheiro de chocolate quente. – respondeu o moreno, enquanto tentava disfarçar as manchas em sua camisa utilizando-se de um lenço de papel.

- Sim, e você é o grosseirão que deixou um cheiro forte de cappuccino nos meus livros! – bradou Sakura, fazendo bico e virando-se de costas para ele com seus braços cruzados.

- Hum... Ficou irritada? Não foi você quem acabou de perder uma camisa!

- Ai, droga! É mesmo... Desculpa, desculpa, desculpa! E desculpa pelo outro dia! Acontece que aquela porca da Ino me deixou um bilhete com o número dela e eu achei que o bilhete era seu e como o número terminava em 666, pensei que fosse alguma praga pra cima de mim e... – ela soltou tudo rapidamente, querendo se livrar de toda a culpa de uma só vez.

- Hey, calma aí! – respondeu Sasuke, segurando-a pelo ombro e a virando de frente para si - De tudo o que você falou, eu entendi somente a parte das desculpas. Mas ainda não ouvi você dizendo quem vai pagar pela minha camisa.

- Sobre a camisa... Eu posso comprar uma nova para você! – respondeu sorrindo.

- Acontece que essa camisa foi comprada na França, em uma loja que só existe única e exclusivamente lá!

- Bom... Então talvez eu possa lavar ela, mas já aviso que não sou muito boa com afazeres domésticos e pode ser que a camisa acabe ficando de outra cor, mas isso não importa né? Tenho certeza que qualquer cor fica bem em você!

Sem contar que poderia passar o dia inteiro sentindo o cheiro do Uchiha – misturado com cappuccino, é claro.

- Vamos fazer o seguinte: trocaremos nossos números de telefone e eu te ligo assim que conseguir pensar em uma forma de você me pagar. – concluiu Sasuke, já pegando o celular.

- Ótima idéia! – concordou a rosada, pegando seu aparelho também.

Notou feliz que o número de seu futuro _affair _– tinha o número dele, afinal – não possuía os três dígitos que mamãe lhe ensinara a odiar. Bom sinal, bom sinal.

- Bom, tenho que voltar pra aula agora. - o moreno interrompeu seus devaneios.

- Eu também. Vou ficar aguardando sua ligação! – e deu seu melhor sorriso. Tentando seduzir, obviamente.

- Mas antes... – continuou o garoto, aproximando-se e passando a própria língua no canto esquerdo de sua boca – Sujo novamente. E tenho certeza de que hoje é cappuccino.

Ele sorriu e lhe deu as costas, deixando-a sozinha com um sorriso bobo nos lábios e dois corações vermelhos no lugar dos olhos.

Sim Sasuke, ela aceita namorar e se casar com você!

* * *

A manhã começou comum como sempre. Acordou, banhou-se, engoliu uma torrada, saiu atrasada e deu-se ao trabalho de se atrasar um pouco mais pelo fato de não resistir a um bom cappuccino da cafeteria próxima à sua casa. _Ainda_ era inverno, afinal.

_"Love me, love me_

_Pretend that you love me_

_Leave me, leave me_

_Just say that you need me"_

_

* * *

_

_Fim_

_x_

Nota da beta: Gente, se vcs não mandarem reviews eu vou fazer uma macumba para nascer furúnculos nos seus cotovelos e câncer de mama nos seus cérebros e cirrose no seu dedão do pé! Mwahahahahahahah (sim, a beta é louca)

Nota da segunda beta:Eu ri. Fez o Sasuke parecer homem ~

x

Olá, agora é a autora aqui!

Primeiro: um grande 'obrigado' para minhas beta readers ~ love you

Segundo: obrigada a todos que leram, deixaram reviews, adicionaram aos favoritos, deram só uma passadinha aqui...OBRIGADA! Obrigada também pelos elogios, os quais me estimulam a continuar escrevendo e melhorando sempre mais.

Terceiro: desculpas pelo final da fic aos que esperavam algo mais entre os dois...achei que seria o certo terminar apenas assim.

Quarto: sim sim, a música no final é "Lovefool" do The Cardigans. Nada mais justo que terminar a fic com a música que a inspirou, certo?

Quinto: obrigada novamente leitores...e até a próxima fic (assim espero) ~


End file.
